The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Sun,the Scare,the Secret Lair! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *(the episode begins) *Jessie: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Sun,the Scare,the Secret Lair! *Narrator: *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' So what are you doing... *'Sakura Avalon:' Shh. I'm playing with Eevee, watch what she can do while I pretend to be sad and she cheers me up. Watch this. *(Sakura covers her eyes and she pretends to cry, her Eevee walks to her and then she nuzzles her face. Sakura opens her eyes and looks at Eevee) *'Sakura Avalon:' Hey! I'm so happy now! *- *- *'Cera:' Come on guys. Let's play in the water. *'Sakura Avalon:' Let's go, Eevee! *'Littlefoot:' Grandpa, can I go play? *'Grandpa Longneck:' Have fun. *'Littlefoot:' Thanks! *- *- *- *- *(Big Water song plays) *Ducky&Petrie *Big,big,big,big water *It's very big,big,big,big water *Ducky *It's deep,dark,and dangerous *Petrie *It's scary and *Ducky&Petrie *And things could be *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(The song ends) *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Mareanie the Brutal Star Pokemon a Poison/Water type. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mareanie! *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Rotom Pokedex: Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokemon. A Water type. Because its fin is so sensitive to the motion of air and water, Mudkip knows what's going on nearby without opening its eyes. The flared gills on its cheeks allow it to breathe underwater. *'Takato Matsuki:' I wonder where that Mudkip come from? *Sakura Avalon: I think Mudkip *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu! *'James:' You're something else, Mareanie! *- *- *- *- *'Meowth:' Yeah. We're gonna grab the big brass ring! *(As Mimikyu prepares to finish off Pikachu and Rowlet, suddenly Li's Salandit appears out of nowhere using Poison Tail smacking Mimikyu) *'Jessie:' Mimikyu! *'Ash Ketchum:' Li! *'Li Showron:' Leave our friends alone! *(Salandit glares) *'Jessie:' You twerps interfere us! We we're gonna win this fight! *Ryo Sanada: I don't think so you old witch. *'Jessie:' What did you called me?! *(J.P. scared) *Koji Minomoto: You heard him. *Freakazoid: (singing) Low bridge Jessie is old lady witch, low bridge oh yes she's mean and very nasty. Team Rookies are dummies and numskulls,okay stop singing now ending singing song stop go enough with song down bring it down calm down stop sh..... everybody go to shh save our friend Ash Ketchum shhhh.. Everybody down. *(Jessie is now furious) *Jessie: (angry) How dare you called me a old witch and now you will all pay dearly. *Emerl: I don't think so Team Rocket. *'Agunimon:' Let's fight. *'Li Showron:' Get ready you guys. *(Before they can continue the fight suddenly Bewear pops out of the water and grabs the villains) *Jessie: No we were so close to our victory. *Meowth: Partypooper! *Team Rocket and the villians: We're off with a new blast! *Meilin Rae: And don't come back. *Ully Yamano: Don't evening think about stealing our friend's Pokemon. *Ed: Don't evening think about it. Think about it! *Edd: Please, Ed, no more rhymes. *'Ash Ketchum:' Pikachu! Rowlet! (Picks up Rowlet) Rowlet! *'Emerl:' Come on, we've got to get Rowlet to the others quick. *- *- *- *- *- *- *Sakura Avalon: Mudkip thanks for saving our friend Ash. You wanna come with me? *(Mudkip nod) *Sakura Avalon: Alright go Pokeball! *(Mudkip went inside the pokeball, then shake three times and then capture complete.) *Sakura Avalon: Yes I caught a Mudkip! *Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu! *Ash Ketchum: Nice catch Sakura. *Professor Kukui: Congratulations Sakura! *Kero: Way to go Sakura! *- *- *- *(Then Eevee splashed water on Sakura and her newly-captured Mudkip) *'Sakura Avalon:' Eevee! *'Pops:' Aww, she wants to play in the water with you and you're Mudkip. *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *(Cut to see our villians *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: Sakura caught Mudkip as her new Pokemon. *(the episode ends)